Quiet
by aishababy
Summary: Are you coming to bed soon Sev?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around the bitter potions master's neck from behind, his eyes fluttering shut as the day's activities finally caught up with him.... slash, please read and review!


Key:

_baby says_-Harry

_**and it'll be**_- Severus

Please review so I can continue on with my other works and not worry about this one so much.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you coming to bed soon Sev?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around the bitter potions master's neck from behind, his eyes fluttering shut as the day's activities finally caught up with him, causing him to lean into the dark clad man's warmth.

The older man sighed as he felt the smaller male's body grow heavier as he started drifting off to sleep while standing, "You go on ahead, I still have some papers to grade before I can sleep tonight." Severus smiled as he felt the warm lips of his lover press against his neck before disappearing into their shared bedroom, the taller man's pajama shirt rustling as it slipped yet again from Harry's shoulder as he slumped forward.

The bed was never warm unless Severus was there.

_Baby says I can't come with him  
And I had read all of this in his eyes  
Long before he even said so  
Why go, I asked  
You know and I know why_

Harry laid in the large bed waiting quietly for Severus, shivering lightly as the cold sheets caressed his bare legs, the bed was never warm unless Sev was there.

Harry sighed thinking back to the times when his thoughts never strayed to the distinguished man unless it was to mock him in some way.

He had been so lonely then, they both had been really. Both just drifting through life wanting for an end. Sometimes they still felt that way, after so long it was habit. It was a sad and lonely existence, but that was why they fit together so well. They were together in their loneliness, creating a bond stronger than some marriages. But with that closeness also came a strange sort of apathy towards each other, allowing either of them to leave the relationship without the lingering feeling of guilt at what it was they left behind.

The bed was never warm unless Sev was there.

_**And it'll be just as quiet when I leave  
As it was when I first got here  
I don't expect anything  
I don't expect anything**__  
_

Severus crawled into bed beside Harry, reaching over and tenderly wrapping his arms around the small frame and pulling him closer as he drifted away into nothingness.

"Sleep well Severus."

There was only silence as the potions master slept on, shrouded in the dark folds of earth colored sheets, his warmth radiating throughout the blankets and into Harry.

The young man smiled as he dozed, shivering as he fell deeper into sleep.

The bed was never warm unless Severus was there.

_Take care  
I've been hurt before  
Too much time spend on closing doors  
You may hate me, but I'll remember to love you  
Goodbye  
Don't cry  
You know why_

"Daddy....?" Harry shifted as he was poked, waking reluctantly from his dreams and lifting his bleary eyes to the small tear-stained face infront of him.

"Ummm....what is it Amadeus? Had a nightmare again?" The young man smiled as the serious five year old nodded, apparently waiting for his parent to come to a decision about his fate.

"Come here, sweetheart." Holding his arms out to the small child as he scrambled into his parents bed, quickly hiding his face in the crook of his bearer's neck.

Both settling down into the bed, that had only recently become a lot larger.

"Are you going to tell daddy what you dreamed about?" Harry asked as the exact replica of Severus settled into the white sheets of the bed, shifting slightly seeming to avoid the arms wrapped around his parent before shaking his head no, and reburying his face into Harry's slightly chilled neck.

The bed was never warm unless Severus was there.

_**And it'll be just as quiet when I leave  
As it was when I first got here  
I don't expect anything  
I don't expect anything  
**_

Harry lay awake, thinking back to his Hogwarts days and the way he used to behave, Smiling softly at the memory of Severus cuddling Amadeus after he tripped and fell on the castle's stone work.

Life had been so much warmer then.

He should have been faster, or stronger, or braver. If only his courage had not failed him, Severus wouldn't have gotten hurt. It was his fault, everything was always hsi fault.

Curling himself around Amadeus while pressing tightly into Severus, Harry trembled against the cold, tears coming to his eyes as his body refused to heat up.

He wanted to leave. He wanted to go someplace where he could get warm again. Someplace where Severus was, because the bed was always warm with Severus wrapped around him.

The bed was never warm unless Severus was there.

_All the waves of blame arrange as broken scenery  
As they steal your best memories away_

_What if I was someone different in your only history?  
Would you feel the same  
As I walk out the door  
Never to see your face again  
Never to see your face again_

Harry looked at the room he was in, the neutral colors on the wall. The few keepsakes both he and Severus had, and the picture frame on the wall containing a muggle snapshot of Harry and Amadeus building a sandcastle together. But something was wrong with the picture, something horribly wrong.

Severus was not in it.

He had hardly been in any of their family shots, or their individual ones. He was always the one taking the photo.

Harry shuddered as he looked to the nightstand on Severus' side of the bed.

It was never warm unless Severus was there.

_**And it'll be just as quiet when I leave  
As it was when I first got here  
It'll be just as quiet when I leave  
As it was when I first got here  
I don't expect anything  
I don't expect anything  
I don't expect anything  
I don't expect anything  
I don't expect anything  
I don't expect anything to change when I leave **_

The only photo of Severus looked back at Harry, the inky black eyes of the photo piercing through the younger wizard as he look at his fallen lover. The picture smiled serenely as Harry stared, his green eyes blurred with tears as he reached for the frame that held one of the only reminders he had left of his only source of warmth. His fingers softly skimming the wooden rectangle, before the image froze its place.

Harry continued to stare at the picture willing it to move again, but it didn't.

It was only a muggle snapshot.

It was never warm unless Severus was there.

_**I don't expect anything to change when I leave **_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review and read my other stories and review those also, please!!!!!


End file.
